The invention relates to a foil having two essentially plane parallel surfaces of which at least one is at least partially covered by a metallic layer.
Such foils are frequently used in modern packing technology. They are capable of imparting particularly good sales appeal to the packed goods. As the surface quality improves, it becomes easier to sell a good in a large number of outlets. Particularly in the food trade, customers are especially fond of goods which are surrounded by a foil having high surface quality. Furthermore, foils of this type are used for the production of decorations and displays. The drawback of such foils is that the surface quality frequently suffers during processing of the foil. In particular, the surface can be damaged in the processing machine by scratching. Scratches can, however, already affect the surface quality during manufacture of the foil. For example, it has been found that the surface quality suffers when the foil is coiled into rolls. When coiling the foil, the individual convolutions of a roll can press against one another so hard that the individual convolutions are influenced by neighboring convolutions. Thus, relative shifting of the individual convolutions, e.g., due to increases in length, which can cause scratches, occurs within the roll at very high pressure. These scratches frequently not only affect the appearance of the surface but also degrade the mechanical properties of the surface.